


Bad Dreams

by YaoiBatman



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom doesn't always tell Warrick everything, especially his bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

****Grissom set up in bed, panting, not caring that tears were pouring from his eyes and down his stubble checks and chin. It hurt to breath, but deep, fast breaths seemed like the only air he could inhale.

He didn’t care that the alarm clock on the other side of the bed was beeping or that he owed it for waking him up from… Grissom brought his hand to his chest, placing it over his pounding heart. His hand clenched over the skin there as though to stop it’s pace, hoping to find relief from the pain that consumed him.

The panicked man jumped when suddenly, two arms wrapped around him from the side, holding him tight.

“Gil, babe, what’s wrong?” Warrick’s concerned, raspy voice whispered in his ear.

Gasping, Grissom pressed his head against Warrick’s chest until his ear was over his lover’s heart. The steady beat caused some of the tension in his body to leave and his breathing to slow.

Minutes later Grissom was completely calm again, leaning against his lover as one of Warrick’s hands stroked his back and the other combed its way through his peppered hair. His breathing quickened when suddenly without warning one of the hands left him, but sighed embarrassingly when the annoying beeping of the alarm was silenced and the hand returned.

“You okay, babe?”

Though the tone was concerned, Grissom couldn’t help but feel comforted by his lover’s voice. He didn’t lift his head from Warrick’s chest as he nodded. Arms tightened around him and Grissom reveled in the feeling he got in being close to the warm, living body of the person he loved the most.

“You going to tell me what happened?” Warrick questioned.

Finally, Grissom looked at Warrick, his friend, his lover. “No.”

It was almost whimsical the way Warrick’s eyebrows rose like that.

“Because…?”

Grissom smiled and pulled his lover down for a kiss, one that got his heart beating for a different reason then the one that woke him.

“Because you’re here and safe. That’s all that matters.”


End file.
